halo_rdffandomcom-20200214-history
Blade-Edge
Blade-Edge Is The Second-In-Command Of The Spartan 5's And The Oldest Member. Biography At 8 years old Blade-Edge was one of the oldest kids to be recruited into the spartan 5 program. being one of the oldest he was considered by many of the other children to be a defacto leader for them something that suited him rather well as he worked to make sure the children were united when they weren't being trained and none of the trainers were around or unable to help due to being preoccupied with one of the other massive groups of children. Blade-Edge proved to be one of the best in his group and was the only one in that group to survive the augmentation progress. after that he was assigned to be second in command of the surving children which due to the massive amount of children General had grabbed for the program is the first time he actually met the others. the group got along fine at first but as time went on Blade-Edge kept disagreeing with the choices Rose was beginning to make on their missions and very soon the team cohesion was beginning to fall apart. Eventually after Rose told Blade-Edge what she had done(what Omega Ninja had forced her to do as training) Blade-Edge finally turned on her calling her a monster and attacking though she quickly fled. Since then Blade-Edge continues to serve the UNSC as a spartan. Personality Blade-Edge has a very by the book attitude and as a loyal soldier always attempts to finish the mission the way he considers the "right" way. Like many Spartans Blade-Edge is not very sociable and has issues dealing with civilians and even other soldiers. Appearance Blade-Edge's spartan 5 armor was nothing fancy like Shark's Tanya's Or Nightwings. Choosing his to look more like the standard MJOLNIR Mark VI with a green and steel coloring. Recently due to an accident resulting in the destruction of his spartan 5 armor Blade-Edge has been wearing an uknown model of an omega combat suit. Relationships With Others Shark Out of all the spartan 5's Shark was the one that Blade-Edge got along most with he respected both Sharks abilities and the difficulties he had to face after being muted by the augmentation process. Nightwing Ravenholm Blade-Edge and Nightwing rarely got along. Blade-Edge disliking Nightwing violent and brutal nature and his tendency to try an eat human civilians or the corpses of fallen soldiers. Frequently they got into arguements while the spartan 5's were living together. Rose Rivers At the beginning Blade-Edge and Rose got along rather well together Blade-Edge respected her abilities as a fighter(though he never did truly accept her as their leader thinking that he would have been better at the job) but as her mental state declined an she began to become harsher and more rebellious he began to slowly turn against her seeing her as a self destructive threat to the team and the people that they were trying to protect. Eventually as he learned more of what she had done he decided that she was a monster, an enemy of the UNSC that needed to be dealt with. General Blade-Edge is grateful that General turned him into a spartan so he can help right wrongs but hates him for the monster he is. The first thing Blade-Edge did when receiving his suit for the first time was to try and kill General, an attempt that failed dismally. Since then he continues to train as a spartan so that when the day comes he can take down General and those who stand with him.